The present disclosure relates to a conveyance seat, and in particular to a conveyance seat including an armrest that can be stored at a storage position.
Conveyance seats, for example, rear seats of vehicles have been generally known, which include armrests that can be stored in storage spaces provided at seat backs.
The seat having the armrest to be stored in the storage space of the seat back as described above has been required to have a configuration by which an occupant can pull the armrest out intentionally and the armrest can be held not to project at a sudden stop of the vehicle.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-74235 (JP 2015-74235 A) describes a conveyance seat that includes an armrest that can be stored in a storage space (described as a receiving recess in JP 2015-74235 A) of a seat back and a stopper structure that can hold the armrest in the storage space. Specifically, regarding the stopper structure of the seat for the vehicle, a protrusion piece provided inward of a cover of the seat back defining the storage space is pressed against an outer peripheral portion of the armrest, so that the armrest is retained in the storage space.
However, as described in JP 2015-74235 A, a portion of the outer peripheral portion of the armrest configuring the stopper structure is not covered with the cover and is exposed, so that the portion is conspicuous from the outside and is likely to impair the design of the seat. Further, the portion of the outer peripheral portion of the armrest configuring the stopper structure includes accessories such as cup holders, or the like. Therefore, it has been difficult to manufacture this portion. Even when such accessories are not needed, such accessories are required to be installed for the purpose of configuring the stopper structure. This is likely to increase manufacturing cost.